El Apagón
by Lxndr
Summary: Bella y Edward no se conocen pero estudian en la misma universidad.Un apagón deja sin luz a la universidad ¿Que hará Bella cuando vea a Edward parado en su puerta con una vela? Lemmon!


_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**_

_**Bueno, este es mi primer one-shoot, ojalá les guste y acepto cualquier tipo de crítica.**_

_**P.D: Esta historia está inspirada en un apagón que hubo hace unos días en mi casa, y me hubiera encantado que me hubiera pasado algo como lo que leerán a continuación…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**El Apagón**

¡Oh Dios Mío! Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer: escribir un ensayo sobre Stephen King, dos exposiciones, tres comentarios de unas proyecciones que nos habían hecho ver… Esta semana había comenzado demasiado ajetreada. ¿Quién demonios me había mandado a estudiar Literatura? En fin era lo que más me gustaba y eso era lo que importada. Y lo peor de todo era pasar todo este ajetreo y martirio sola. Mi mejor amiga Alice estudiaba diseño de modas en Francia y aquí en la escuela no tenía amigos. Bueno… había un chico precioso que se llama Edward; tiene el cabello des peinadísimo de un color bronce cobrizo, unas pupilas esmeraldas que me volvían loca, un cuerpo de ensueño… lo malo es que es demasiado tímido para hablarme. No lo culpo es fácil sentirse intimidado por esta gente.

Él dormía al cuarto de al lado. Yo y él nos hospedábamos en las habitaciones de la universidad por lo que siempre lo veía cuando salía de su cuarto para ir a las clases. ¡Ay! Este Edward me distraía demasiado, debería dejar de pensar en él y ponerme a trabajar. Estaba en escribiendo mi ensayo cuando en eso… ¡PUMM! se escuchó algo que explotaba e inmediatamente la luz de mi cuarto se apagó.Oh no… ¡Mierda! No había guardado el maldito trabajo…Probablemente algún idiota había jalado la palanca de luz para hacerse el gracioso, decidí salir a ver pasaba y escuché grititos de chicas diciendo cosas como "Vamos a morir" o "Hoy empieza la maldición del 2012".Idiotas sin cerebro, y si, estas perritas huecas estudiaban literatura conmigo. En fin, cada uno a lo suyo. Caminé, resbalándome por qué no veía nada hasta que vi una gran linterna y escuché la voz de el profesor Vienne que gritaba "La luz se ha ido, los ingenieros nos dicen que no llegaran hasta el día de mañana en la tarde por lo que probablemente se tendrán que cancelar las clases, o ya se avisará mañana. Ahora vayan a sus cuartos y eviten hacer ruidos". Se escuchaban palmas, grititos y no faltaban las parejitas que metían a sus cuartos o chicos que aprovechaban el momento para besuquearse en las esquinas. Sin que me importara me guié a mi misma hacia mi habitación, tendría tiempo para dormir más temprano y terminar mi trabajo mañana temprano. Entré a mi cuarto y me tiré en mi cama, me estaba quedando dormida hasta que escuché un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Si?-

Nadie respondió, abrí la puerta y no podía creer lo que veía… Edward estaba ahí parado con una vela en la mano.

-Mmm- dijo sonriendo de costado … Me encantaba esa sonrisa-Pensé en hacerte compañía-

-Amm , y-o-yy Ed-d – tartamudee como estúpida

-Me puedo ir …

-¡NO!- casi grité – Quédate …

-Bueno- dijo entrando a mi cuarto y apoyando la vela en mi mesita de noche – No te veo asustada me parece raro … todas las chicas están gritando

-Sí , bueno no soy tan idiota para asustarme , ya regresará la luz – le contesté

-Que bu…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le interrumpí –Tú nunca me hablas , bueno no le hablas a nadie …

-Me he dado cuenta que eras la mejor compañía de aquí … la única que realmente comprende la literatura …

-Ohh, gracias Edward – le respondí sonrojándome y agachando la cabeza

-¿Te han dicho que tu sonrojo es adorable?- dijo apoyando su mano en mi mejilla. Me tensé y cambié el tema:

-No me respondiste que hacías aquí …

-Pensé en que quizás tú querías compañía y …

-¿Y?

-Y …

No sé en qué momento sus labios y mis labios se estamparon y mi mundo dio vueltas

-Perdón , no era mi intención … - dijo Edward claramente sin ningún arrepentimiento en su voz

-No , no … no disculpes

-Es que Bella yo no …

-¿Sabes qué? Cállate y sigue besándome – le dije y los dos nos sorprendimos ante mi respuesta

-A sus órdenes

Y sus labios y los míos chocaron y se envolvieron en un beso increíble. Mis manos agarraron su pelo algo que siempre había soñado y lo atraje hacia mí, el poso una de su manos en mi cintura y otra en mi espalda baja. Gemí. Él me guió a mi cama y atrajo más a él quedando yo a horcajadas de él , empezamos a rozar nuestras lenguas y de vez en cuando nos mordíamos los labios empecé a morder el lóbulo de su oreja y escuchaba leves gemidos de su parte , mordí su cuello dejando marcas , desabroché su camisa deleitándome con su pecho y besando todo a mi paso , lamiendo hasta que llegué a su correa cuando escuché …

-Bella- dijo Edward con la voz ronca a causa de la excitación - no tienes que seguir si no quieres …

-¿Quieres que pare?- le respondí mordiéndome el labio inferior

-Ah , mierda … eres fantástica

-Tú más

Con un poco de problemas y ayuda de Edward le saqué la correa y desabroché los pantalones , los bajé y los ojos se me salieron de las orbitas cuando vi la erección de Edward debajo de sus bóxers

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Mmm- gemí

Él me guió hacia su boca y empezamos a besarnos con demasiada pasión, su lengua ya había recorrido toda mi boca. Me quitó mi polo y poco a poco fue bajando mi buzo. Se relamió los labios cuando me vio en ropa interior.

-Hermosa- lo pude mirar ya que la luz de la vela era fuerte-Eres un sueño hecho realidad

Yo no pude resistirme y al sentirlo demasiado grande debajo de mí, me empecé a frotar en su erección y ¡Dios! Era increíble.

-Ahhhhhhhhh Bella , si- y me froté más sintiendo cada parte de él , luego paré y Edward casi gruñó

-¿Por qué paraste?

No le respondí y bajé su bóxer y con una mano toqué su miembro, empecé a bajar y subir y vi a Edward echar la cabeza para atrás. Metí mi boca de una vez y empecé a chupar y chupar

-Ah Bella, que buena mam… Ahhhhhh si , si- dijo guiándome mientras ponía sus manos entre mis cabellos , seguí con mi hazaña cuando escuché:

-Bella , me vengo …

- Vente en mi

Me sentí increíble cuando se corría en mi boca, me lo tragué todo y lo miré. Esto era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Él me devolvió la mirada y me guió a su boca, poco a poco me quitó el brassier y empezó a devorar mis senos, succionó mis pezones y subió hasta mi cuello dejándome marcada. Una de sus manos rodeó mi cintura y la otra mano en un dos por tres rompió mi ropa interior , yo gemí y lo besé con más fervor uno de su dedos largos empezó a frotar mi parte sur y violentamente metió un dedo en mi intimidad

-Mierda , si – grité

Luego sin previo aviso , metió dos y siguió bombeando hasta que sentía que mis paredes interiores se tensaban

-Me vengo

Él paró y rápidamente su lengua llegó a clítoris sin darme cuenta y me corrí en su boca.

-Deliciosa

-Mmm , Edward te quiero dentro mío- gemí

-Ni lo digas

Y se posicionó en mi entrada frotando su enorme longitud y me embistió

-Ahhh , mierda si , si

-Bella … me encantas

-Tú a mí

Y me embistió unas 9 veces más, cuando sentí que mi orgasmo estaba cerca… por segunda vez.

-BEEEEEEEELLA

-EDWAAAAAAARD

Gritamos simultáneamente antes de venirse al mismo tiempo.

Caímos rendidos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho perfecto

-Eres la mejor en todo… ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Me copié de ti – dije sonrojándome

-Me encantas

-Bella … ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo tímidamente

Lo pensé un minuto... ¿no sería demasiado rápido? ¡Apenas lo conocía! Bueno… ¡a la mierda! Este hombre era fascinante y estaba segura que mientras más lo conociera más me gustaría.

-Sí , si quiero- dije tímidamente

Y nos sumergimos en un pequeño y casto pero a la vez significativo beso-


End file.
